Fate
by Buddy In Crime
Summary: Fuku-san goes on a holiday and her granddaughter covers up for her. But what happens when Gouenji falls in love with her? Will FATE get them together? GouenjiXOC CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. First meeting -- prologue

_Italics _is used for some IMPORTANT thoughts

**Bold** is used for text messages

Chap 1: Prologue

Normal POV

"Here it is," a girl said. She had waist-length straight peach colored hair, golden eyes and a fair skin. She is known as Azuka Yumi. She went up to the 7th floor and went to the house where she would work the coming two weeks. She knocked on the door, a little girl in a with two braids and a pink dress opened the door.

"Hey Yuuka, is your father at home?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I"ll bring you to him," she answered and led her to her father's office.

"Otou-san, Yumi is here" Yuuka said.

"Ah, Yumi it's nice to finally meet you," the older man said. "Fuku-san told us a lot of good things about you. I'm sure you'll do a good job. Actually you only have to take care of Yuuka and some minor chorus. And if you can't find anything, you can just ask me."

"Okay, it's nearly time for dinner so, shall I start with dinner?" I asked him.

"Yes, that would be good. And Yuuka has some homework, so maybe you can help a bit with that too."

"Okay." I started making dinner. When I put all the pots on the stove, Yuuka asked me to help with her homework.

"Yumi-san, can you please help me with my homework?" she asked me.

"Of course, what is it about?"

"I have to match the proverbs with the meaning"

"Alright, let's start. The dinner will take about 30 minutes, so I have time enough to help you"

We were busy for about ten minutes when I heard someone entering the apartment.

"Onii-chan, you're home!" Yuuka said while she ran to the door

"Hey Yuuka, did you have a nice day?" the boy asked. While they were happily chatting, I could only think about his voice. It was too perfect, so deep, mysterious and soothing at the same time.

"Onii-chan, Fuku-san's granddaughter is here" Yuuka continued.

I realized I had to prepare the table for dinner, so I put Yuuka's homework to the side.

"Yuuka, dinner is nearly ready. We'll continue after dinner" I said with a louder voice.

"Alright"

I started to lay the table when Yuuka's brother walked through the room. _Alright, when grandma asked me to go in her place to the Gouenji family, I didn't think she would mean the family of GOUENJI SHUUYA. The ace striker (and hottest member) of Inazuma Japan. _But there he stood, only 3meters (about 10 feet) away from me, gazing in my eyes.

"Yumi-san, Onii-chan, are you in love?" Yuuka asked.

"N-no Yuuka," I said, still shocked that she actually asked that.

"Yuuka, don't get fallacies" Gouenji responded dryly. "So you're Fuku-san's granddaughter. Fuku-san lives in Inazuma Town, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I attend Teikoku Academy. I leave early in the morning and come back around 6pm."

"Ohh, that explains it"

I went back to laying the table and when I finished we sat down and ate the dinner. (logic)

Gouenji POV

I heard Otou-san say that her name was Azuka Yumi. Not to self: ask Kidou what kind of person she is.

…

And why do I feel so ticklish in my stomach?


	2. She is WHAT?

tnx everyone for the nice comments and hopefully i make you happy with this chap.

and _**bold italics** _are said things coming in another persons mind/ thoughts

* * *

Chap 2: She is WHAT kind of person?!

Yumi POV

I'm working for the Gouenji family for 2 days now. I really like it, but Gouenji is starting to act weird.

To the story -

I was on my way to school. I don't like it that much, except the breaks, free periods and math. Let me explain why I like math. Well I sit next to Sakuma, Fudou sits in front of me and Genda sits next to Fudou. Here's a standard math class: Genda is cracking jokes until he has to see the principal. I'm bullying Fudou and Sakuma is trying to hold his laughter –in which he doesn't succeed-. And the funniest part is that our teacher is overstrained because of us.

* * *

After school -Gouenji POV

"practice! practice! practice!"Endou yelled in my ear.

"ENDOU! Calm down!"Kidou shouted at him.

_Perfect I gotta ask him something about Yumi_

"Kidou, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

"sure, what is it?"

"I need your opinion about someone"

"who?"

"Azuka Yumi"

"Teikoku student?"

"yeah, why?"

Kidou just whistled.

"Kidou, what does that whistle mean?" Kazemaru asked.

"It's said that she is the hottest girl in Teikoku." He simply answered.

"WHAT?!" the whole team –excl. Kidou- yelled.

"but Gouenji, how do you know her?" Kidou asked.

"she is Fuku-san's granddaughter"

"you my friend, are a lucky man"

"why that?"

"about every boy in Teikoku would kill you to be in your place"

"why?"

"you get to see her, EVERYDAY. You get to talk to her, EVERYDAY. You have the hottest girl in Teikoku working for you, EVERYDAY." He explained.

"guys," Endou interrupted us. "PRACTICE!" he yelled at us.

-after practice—

"Gouenji-kun, why were you so distracted?"Aki asked me.

"were you thinking of Yumi-san?" Haruna continued.

"Yeah Gouenji, do you kike her? Is that why you asked me about her?" Kidou continued the interrogation.

"I DON'T KNOW! Alright? But I do feel a bit nervous around her," I atmitted.

"how cute, our Gouenji is in love," Someoka said.

"alright, practice is over. Now go home and rest," Kudou kantoku said.

I grabbed my stuff and headed home with Kazemaru. We decided to chill a bit at my place. I thought about what Someoka said. _**Our Gouenji is in love**. Could it be true? Was I finally going to find a girl that is love?_ I was so immersed in my thoughts that I nearly walked into a lamp post, luckily Kazemaru pulled me to his side in time.

"Gouenji, watch out where you walk. We don't want to finish the season with an injured ace striker" Kazemaru said smiling.

"sorry, I was to immersed in my thoughts."

* * *

Meanwhile with Yumi

"bye guys, see you tomorrow!" I said to Sakuma, Genda and Fudou.

"bye, and have fun with Gouenji," Genda said, making the other two boys laugh.

"Genda, you know I don't see him that way," I whined cutely (or at least tried to).

I took the train to Inazuma town and went to the Gouenji family. When I arrived I saw Gouenji's shoes, indicating that he is home. I smiled, _wait why am I so happy that he's home?_ Then I saw an unfamiliar pair of shoes. Wondering whose they were, I took of my shoes and went to the living room to start. But when I entered the living room, I heard two people gasp. Only now I realized that I forgot to change my clothes so I was still in my Teikoku uniform. Not that I hated it, I was one of the few people that actually looked good in a school uniform.

"is there something wrong?"I asked them.

They both shook their heads.

I ignored it and started working.

When I walked home, I couldn't stop thinking about what I heard.

**"_you should be happy that she isn't a Raimon student"_**

**"_Kidou was so right about her"_**

**"_now you have her all for yourself"_**

**"_now I understand why you like her so much"_**

**"**_**I'll leave you two lovebirds alone"** _

_What did Kazemaru mean with that?_


	3. Surprise

A/N: ANOTHER CHAP. I TRIED TO GET IT UP YESTERDAY EVENING BUT I FAILED, SRRY TT_TT

AND I CHANGED THE MEANING OF BOLD. NOW **BOLD** MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT,(YOU'LL UNDERSTAND)

DISCLAIMER: I'LL SAY IT NOW FOR THE WHOLE STORY:_** I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR THE CHARACTERS.**_

_**I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE STORYLINE (?)**_

* * *

Chap 3: Surprise

Yumi POV

The two weeks passed fast and I decided to keep helping Fuku-san. It was fun to do and I became friends with Gouenji, but he still acts a bit weird. Unfortunately my grades were dropping because I didn't pay much attention to school anymore.

"Miss Azuka, please make your way to the principal's office," the voice of the principal's secretary sounded through the building. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the office.

"you WHAT!?" my friends (the soccer club) shouted through the cafeteria.

"guys it isn't that bad. Kidou is there." I told them

"but we're gonna miss you" Genda whined.

"because I have to transfer to Raimon, doesn't mean that we won't stay in touch."

"But when do you start at Raimon?" Sakuma asked.

"Monday, my parents think staying here longer isn't good for me"

"But we'll see you tomorrow," Jimon said.

"no, my parents asked if I could get the introduction tomorrow, so today is my last day," I told them. ( its Thursday in the story)

We chatted the rest of the break. The day passed fast and it was soon time for me to say goodbye to my friends. I decided to visit Kidou and ask him about Raimon.

I rang the doorbell. A blue-haired girl opened the door.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, you must be Haruna"

"yes, that's me. But why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Kidou"

" okay I'll get him for you," she said and left to what I suppose was the living room.

" Yumi, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important"

"alright," he gestured me to follow him up the stairs. I quickly took off my shoes and bowed to Haruna, then I followed Kidou to his room.

"so what do you need to tell me?" he asked me while sitting down on his bed.

"I have to transfer to Raimon" I told him while sitting down next to him.

" my grades are too low and my parents think it's because of the distance."

"too bad, Teikoku is a good school. But when do you start at Raimon?"

"Monday, but tomorrow I have a tour and introduction."

"be here at 7.30 AM tomorrow. Got it?"

"why?"

"then you can walk with me and Haruna."

"thanks Kidou"

We chatted for about an hour and then I went home. – Fuku-san works on the Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays.-

Next day

_I hope this outfit is __appropriate. _I was wearing a black school uniform-like skirt with a white blouse covered by a dark blue cardigan. I also wore white knee-length socks and blue Vans. I ate my breakfast and left to Kidou's house. When I arrived, Kidou and Haruna were just coming out of the house. When we arrived at school, there was still some time left. Bit by bit the soccer club gathered around Kidou. When everyone was present, Kidou decided to introduce me.

"Guys, this is Azuka Yumi. She transferred from Teikoku and will start Monday." (it's Friday now)

" Hello, I'm Azuka Yumi. Please be nice to me." I said while bowing.

When I looked up again, I saw that all the boys (except Kidou and Gouenji) were drooling.

"why are you transferring to Raimon all of a sudden?" Gouenji asked me. His words seem to get the boys out of lala-land.

"my grades were dropping, and they think it's because of the distance," I explained.

"so you live in Inazuma Town and travel everyday to Teikoku City just for school?" Aki asked me.

" Yep,"

The bell rang and we walked to the building.

"But why did you actually go to Teikoku?" Ichinose asked me.

"three years ago, Kageyama offered me a scholarship. It was a great opportunity, but when I was there I heard that I had to join the soccer club. I joined and it was really nice, but then my father got a job in Inazuma Town. So we decided to move about a year ago. My parents told me to try to keep up with Teikoku since it's a good school, but now my grades became too low. So I had to transfer to

Raimon." I explained. " I'm going now, your classes are about to start and I have to see the principal."

Gouenjij POV

I was so happy to see Yumi at Raimon. But when the boys started drooling over her, I got angry. I have no reasons to be angry, because she isn't my girlfriend or something like that. And I can't blame the guys for drooling over her, because she looks REALLY good.

For the rest of the day, concentrating was impossible. And no, I wasn't thinking about Yumi transferring to Raimon. I was thinking of Yumi who has to work at **MY HOUSE** today. *mischievous grin*

* * *

TNX FOR READING AND PLEASE **REVIEW **

PLEASE AGAIN DON'T BE A SILENT READER! *WHINING*


End file.
